Dr. Yado
Dr. Yado is a mysterious scientist only mentioned by name in disembodied voices and only referenced very indirectly on a few occasions. He is a scientist who helped in the production of Joy originally for military purposes. However the product backfired and only created a hugely addictive substance. He seems to have an affinity for polka dots and trumpets, alluded to by scraps of paper in the village lab and a trumpet statue worshiped by joy mutants in the resort. Story Yado's true nature is revealed to some extent in Lisa the Joyful. He created Joy to destroy all of mankind and rebuild it in his own twisted image. To do this, he employed Buzzo in order to get as many wastelanders addicted to Joy as was possible. Meanwhile, in one of his Joy labs, he conceived Buddy with his wife. After Buddy was born, he disposed of Mrs. Yado. Yado tracked down Brad as a candidate for surrogate fatherhood, somebody to care for the girl until she was of age. He planned for her appearance to start a war that would destroy much of mankind, and turn the poor survivors into Joy mutants to fulfill his sick fantasies. Everything goes according to plan, up until one loose end comes back to bite him - Buddy survived the war against all odds, and even managed to circumvent his precious Joy mutants. Yado, unable to kill his own daughter himself, no matter how little he may care for her, finds himself trapped between Buddy and a huge pit. Demanding that his daughter listen to him, he is stabbed by a sword thrown by Buzzo, and tumbles into the depths below, the world he always dreamed of realized, with him dead at the bottom of a hole. It is implied that his horn is used to manipulate mutants, and that he and Buzzo were protected from the mutants because of this ability. Appearances Neighborhood Dr. Yado is seen in the very early parts of the game, however he appears as an unknown man with glasses. He is overlooking the vista to the east of Marty's home. As the location at the start of the game is the same as that of the Nice Neighborhood, this seems to be Dr. Yado looking upon the future site of the Joy Lab. Area 1 Crossroads When exiting the cave at the top, Yado can be seen on a cliff above, playing a trumpet. It seems that his playing is the 'background music' of the area as when seen by Brad, he will stop playing and stare at him. Area 1/2 Transition Yado can be found playing his trumpet again in the section directly before the crossroads. he's directly above the door where Brad gets knocked out. He will not stop and look at Brad this time. Area 3 Crossroads This time Yado can be found directly under the crossroads by dropping from the ledge directly under the save crow. Rando Land Just after defeating Rando but before Brad tries to follow Buddy, Yado appears at the far left of the level, on a cliff above where Brad came from. Trivia * Yado is a real last name that originates from Asia. In Japanese it means "lodging" or "hotel". * He has Northern Asian and Russian ancestry. * Dingaling has said that the reason Yado doesn't have a bio in the art book is because he's classified. @The_Skullivan cuz he and Yado are classified * Part of Yado's plan was Brad finding Buddy. @Dingalinggames Was Brad finding Buddy part of Yado's plan all along? Buzzo does say he made a deal with Yado so he could keep Brad. * The track on the OST that plays in areas where Dr. Yado can be found playing his trumpet is named "God's Call." In religious texts, trumpets were used by angels to signal the apocalypse, which ties in with Dr. Yado's plans for the world. * Yado made the vaccine to prevent himself from mutating. @Dingalinggames Sorry, but it's been bugging me and I need a hint at least; why did Yado have the vaccine? AFAIK his plans didn't need one? * Yado's name likely derives from the Yado Inn from Mother 3 * In the game's soundtrack, God's Call is stored in a separate album, alluding to the fact that Yado had created the song, not Dingaling. References Category:Characters Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters Category:Bosses